Common push drive or manually driven rolling garden seeders are known to be adapted for dispensing seeds at selective and varying intervals along a seed planting furrow. However, structural reconfigurations of such seeders which are typically necessary for altering seeder's seed planting intervals are typically mechanically complex, and are cumbersome. For example, in one such known rolling garden seeder, mechanical detachment and withdrawal of a first seed dispensing wheel, followed by mechanical interchange of a different seed dispensing wheel is undesirably required in order to alter the seeder's seed planting interval.
The instant inventive garden seeder solves or ameliorates problems and deficiencies discussed above which are confronted upon use of common mechanical seeders by incorporating within a wheeled garden seeder specialized structures including a variably driveable geneva drive having a seed dispensing wheel output.